Brunos Tribute Create A Cat
by Sound Of Winter
Summary: This means alot to my friend, please send in cats! Oh, and after you make a cat, please, if you don;t wanna put a nice little note for him, atleaset put We love Bruno, when I post the comments for him I'll put a thank you and your user name, thanks all!


**Hey! Today my cat Nimbas mate, Bruno, died. He was hit by a car and he was quite young. He was my best friends cat, but when she could no longer care for Bruno, she gave him to me. I grieve for him, and I had to comfort my friend, so I've decided to make a story about Nimba and Bruno, It will be about Bruno and Nimba joining Duskclan and their lives. At the end of the story I'll be putting a goodbye thing for Bruno, so if you want, when you reply you can say something nice like, "Bruno will be missed" or whatever, nothing to personal since you didn't know him.**

**Anyway, on a happier note, I have mains open! I'll try to keep up with my other stories, but I felt I needed to make a tribute for him! My bud'll be reading this when I'm done, so it'll be a cool story!**

**Clans**

**Duskclan:**** Duskclan cats are kind, brave, loyal, and fierce cats that stand up for what they believe in.**

**Blossomclan~**** Blossomclan cats are sweet and loving cats that hate violence, but they are pretty strong.**

**Heatherclan~These cats think their better then everyone and hate talking to other clans.**

**Mossclan~**** Mossclan are shy cats. Their leader is always nervous and is easily manipulated.**

**Mains**

**Main 1~Bruno(Later Tangledbriar)**

**Main 2~Nimba(Later Goldennight)**

**Main 3~(Mossclan deputy)**

**Main 4~(Heatherclan leader)**

**Main 5~(Brunos future mate)**

**Main 6~(Goldennights mate)**

**Fair warning, Goldennight is planned to die, but depending on the tom shes with, she might survive! So if I get more than one, make your bios good!**

**Also, when you make your cat and want them to be a main, you might not get it.**

**Duskclan**

**Leader~Bravestar-Black tom scottish fold with amber eyes.**

**Deputy~None**

**Medicine cat~Shadowfire~Black tom with red eyes.**

**Warriors:**

**Mintpelt~Gold tom with light blue eyes. (Mate~Appleblaze)**

**Appleblaze~Dark brown she-cat with green eyes **

**Silverfang~Silver tom with blue eyes (Mate, Lillyshimmmer)**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Queens**

**Lillyshimmer~Siver she-cat with blue eyes (Kits: Shinekit, Moonkit, Bladekit)**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Apprentices**

**Sweetpaw~Brown she-cat with amber eyes**

**Darkpaw~Dark grey tom with silver paws and muzle, with dark green eyes**

**Shallowpaw~Dark grey tom with dark red eyes.**

**Blank.**

**Kits:**

**Shinekit~Pale gold she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Moonkit~Silver tom with green eyes.**

**Bladekit~Dark silver tom with red eyes.**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Blossomclan**

**Leader~Blank**

**Deputy~Blank**

**Med-cat~Bluecloud~Russian blue she-cat with brown eyes.**

**Warriors**

**Eternaltruth~Russian blue with green eyes**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Queens:**

**Tawnyfeather~Tawny with blue eyes.**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Apprentices**

**None available**

**Kits-None**

**Mossclan**

**Leader~Blank**

**Deputy~Blank**

**Med-cat~Blank**

**Rest is filled**

**Heatherclan**

**Leader~Blank**

**Deputy~Blank**

**Med-cat~Blank**

**Apprentices:**

**Blank**

**Blank**

**Rest is filled**

**Heres a form! I filled it out for an example**

**Name~Lillyshimmer**

**Desciption~Silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Clan~Dusk**

**Rank~Queen/warrior**

**Mate/Crush~Silverfang**

**Kits~Bladekit, Moonkit, and Shinekit**

**If you want your at to be one of my cats mate, just put them as a crush, then I will decide who is their mate, oh and if you make a leader, put the warrior name, same for apprentices and kits. Brunos mate is an apprentice at first, so if you want your cat to be his mate post them as an apprentice**

**Now heres a proluge!**

**Bruno opened his dark green eyes. The black striped, brown tom stood up and muttered to himself "Bruno, you must get out of here," He slipped out his cat flap and into the yard, where he heard a female voice. "Bruno! Guess what I saw!" He turned to see a black she-cat with silver legs, paws, chest splash, tail tip and muzzle. "What'd you see Nimba?" Nimba ran over to him "Forest cats!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>I can't finish the proluge untill I get Brunos mate, I'll make sure to try to update it when I know who it is, thanks, WE LOVE BRUNO!<strong>


End file.
